Viaje en el tiempo
by Alyshaluz
Summary: Los Santos de Bronce viajan en el tiempo y cambian impresiones con Candy.


Viaje en el tiempo

Viajarían cuatrocientos años al pasado. No estaban seguros de cómo lo lograría, pero Kiki, que viajaría con ellos, les explicó que Mu sabía todo respecto a viajes en el tiempo. Usarían la casa de Géminis, que estaba especialmente acondicionada para viajes dimensionales.

-Y el tiempo no es más que otra dimensión – aseguró Kiki, finalmente.

El objetivo era viajar al siglo XVII. La idea era ayudar a que no mataran a la Athena de ese tiempo, que tenía problemas con el Cardenal Richelieu.

-Con un poco de suerte conoceremos a D'artagnan y a los tres mosqueteros – dijo Shun, emocionado. Nadie tuvo corazón para decirle que no pasarían por Francia.

Pero las cosas no salieron como ellos deseaban. Luego de entrar a un remolino (que, según Mu, era el vórtice del tiempo) no llegaron al siglo XVII, ni siquiera a Grecia. Menos a Francia. No, llegaron a EEUU, cerca del lado Michigan, allá por 1918.

El vórtice del tiempo los arrojó sobre una colina donde un enorme árbol daba sombra (y cobijo) a una niña rubia de coletas.

-No estamos en el siglo XVII, Kiki – murmuró Shiryu, al notar la ropa de la chica rubia.

-Iré a hablar con el maestro de Aries de esta época. No me tardo. Espérenme acá – pidió Kiki, y desapareció.

La chica rubia de coletas, que estaba llorando silenciosamente, se incorporó alarmada al sentir que habían llegado cinco extraños.

Tenía aproximadamente la edad de ellos. Se veía despierta y amable, pero los miraba con desconfianza.

-¡Hola! - dijo Hyoga, con una gran sonrisa. Le gustaban las rubias y no podía evitar saludarlas.

-¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué hacen el el Hogar de Pony? - preguntó la chica, algo nerviosa.

-Buscamos al Cardenal Richelieu – dijo Seiya, antes de que cualquiera pudiese callarlo. La chica se rió.

-Está en el establo, con Tom. ¿Quién de ustedes es el veterinario?

Los cinco se miraron sin saber qué decir. Finalmente, Shun se decidió a hablar.

-Solo somos ayudantes, estamos esperando al veterinario. Nos prohibió movernos hasta que él llegue. ¿Y tú, qué haces?

Sabía que la mejor forma de evitar que una mujer comenzara a preguntar, era preguntarle a su vez.

-Oh, yo... yo estoy muy triste – dijo la chica, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran de sus lindos ojos verdes.

-¿Por qué? - se interesó Seiya.

-Mi vida es... es tan desgraciada... trato de ponerle buena cara a todo, porque la gente que me rodea piensa que soy fuerte. Pero a veces mis problemas me superan, y entonces... vengo a llorar a solas.

-¿Y cuáles son esos problemas? - preguntó Hyoga.

-Todo comenzó cuando era bebé. Mi madre me abandonó.

Los cinco muchacho estallaron en carcajadas.

-¡No es gracioso! - se quejó la chica.

-Lo sabemos, pero... mi madre murió antes de poder recordarla, la madre de Shiryu lo abandonó en un orfanato, la madre de Shun e Ikki murió en el hospital cuando ellos eran niños, y...

-Y mi madre murió delante mío. Se hundió en un barco – informó Hyoga.

La chica pareció meditar unos segundos.

-Mi mejor amiga dejó de escribirme cuando teníamos seis años – prosiguió ella.

Las carcajadas volvieron.

-¿Y eso te apena? Ikki, nuestro hermano, trató de matarnos y casi lo logra. Hyoga causó un accidente de uno de sus amigos. Shiryu peleó contra otro amigo. Fuimos obligados a pelear contra nuestros antiguos compañeros de entrenamiento, casi hasta matarlos. ¿Y lloras por unas cartas? - dijo Seiya.

La chica lo miró con los ojos entornados, y siguió:

-Años después fui adoptada por una familia. Los hijos de esa familia me maltrataban...

Más carcajadas.

-Cuando nos adoptaron, o algo así, nos internaron en una especie de orfanatorio-academia militar. El encargado nos torturaba todos los días, nos obligaban a seguir duros entrenamientos y luego nos enviaron a lugares lejanos, que eran todavía peores que el lugar de donde salimos – dijo Seiya – Hyoga, por ejemplo, entrenó en Siberia. Yo entrené en Grecia, donde casi me matan, e Ikki entrenó en el infierno de la Isla de la Reina de la Muerte.

La chica se puso a pensar.

-Vi morir al chico que amaba, tuvo un accidente a caballo mientras cabalgábamos.

Siguieron las carcajadas.

-Como te contamos, Hyoga vio morir a su madre, pero además a su maestro y a su amigo Isaak; Ikki vio morir al amor de su vida, Esmeralda, y luego, por razones que no te explicaremos, debió atacar a su propio hermano Shun.

-Hola – saludó Shun con un guiño.

La chica enrojeció un poco, pero luego siguió contando sus desventuras:

-Hace poco tuve que renunciar al hombre de mi vida porque él debe cumplir su deber con una chica que se accidentó por salvarle la vida.

-Shun no puede estar con una amazona con la que se entiende, por sus obligaciones, lo mismo que Shiryu, y Seiya. Ikki tiene una novia muerta. Yo por mi parte, no tengo compromisos – dijo Hyoga – pero soy bastante peligroso.

La chica apretó los labios.

-No estoy buscando novio, gracias. ¿Acaso parece que me enamoro de todos los chicos lindos que veo?

-¿Nos encuentras lindos? - preguntó Hyoga, encantado.

-Bueno, lo que queremos decir – interrumió Shiryu – es que siempre vas a encontrar alguien que la pase peor que tú. No dejes que los problemas te arruinen la vida.

-Es que no he terminado – dijo ella – uno de mis amigos murió en la guerra.

-Hyoga mató a varios amigos en la guerra – informo Seiya – igual que varios de nosotros.

-Y otro de mis amigos desapareció. No supe nada de él durante semanas.

-Ikki desaparece por largos periodos de tiempo. Habitualmente vuelve a tiempo para salvarme – repuso Shun, guiñándole un ojo a su hermano – es la única forma que tengo de verlo.

-¡Y a veces siento que todos los que me rodean me piden favores! - terminó diciendo la chica.

-No le preguntes de eso a Shiryu – dijo Seiya – Ha perdido la vista, perdido sangre, perdido su armadura, su cosmos, de todo, por salvarnos a nosotros.

-Shun le dio su calor a Hyoga en la casa de Libra – dijo Ikki.

-Ikki murió para salvarnos en Virgo – dijo Shun.

-No terminaríamos nunca si empezamos a enumerar las veces que hemos luchado por el otro – reclamó Seiya - ¿Algo más que decir, niña?

La chica sonrió.

-La verdad, no. Creo que me hizo bien hablar con ustedes. Soy bastante afortunada. ¿Saben que el Príncipe de la Colina me dijo que soy más linda cuando río que cuando lloro?

Todos sonrieron algo incómodos.

-Claro que Terry me decía que cuando río se me marcan las pecas.

Al oír la palabra "pecas" todos la miraron.

-¿Qué son las pecas? - preguntó Shun.

-Son estas marquitas que tengo en la nariz – dijo ella, y se la señaló.

Los chicos se acercaron tanto a Candy que ella se ruborizó.

-¿No te duelen? - preguntó Ikki.

-¡Claro que no! Sólo son manchas.

-Parece que estuvieras enferma de algo. Nunca hemos conocido a alguien con tu condición – dijo Hyoga.

-Nuestras pieles son perfectas, debo reconocerlo. Ni una marca, como de porcelana – dijo Ikki.

-¡Pues a mí me gustan las pecas! - repuso la chica, molesta.

Ellos la miraron con compasión.

-Eres muy valiente – dijo Shiryu – porque ninguno de nosotros aguantaría eso.

-Sí, eso de andar por ahí sin temor a que la gente te las mire... ¡eres admirable!– dijo Shun, sujetándole la mano. La chica olvidó todo su enojo y le sonrió.

-Ustedes son raros, pero simpáticos. ¿Por qué no vienen a una fiesta a la que me invitaron? Es de la familia que me maltrató cuando niña, así que si ustedes se van, tendré a alguien con quien pasarla bien.

Los cinco se consultaron con la mirada. Ikki, fiel a su política de espléndido aislamiento, decía que no con la cabeza, apoyado por Shiryu, que pensaba que era mala idea desobedecer a Kiki. Hyoga tenía ganas de acompañar a la chica porque era rubia y le agradaban las rubias, mientras que Shun deseaba apoyarla en el difícil trance de enfrentarse a la gente con pecas en la cara. Seiya sólo quería comida.

La llegada de Kiki acabó con las dudas, porque se activó el vórtice del tiempo e hizo saltar a los chicos, quienes sólo alcanzaron a despedirse de Candy.

-¡Oh, y no supe sus nombres! ¿Volveré a verlos algún día? - se preguntó en voz alta la chica - ¡Eran tan guapos!

FIN.

Nota de la autora: Candy y Saint Seiya. Demasiada tentación para la rubia de moñitos y pecas.


End file.
